


Every Little Thing She Does

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015), Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb meets Ella, the servant girl at Winterfell.</p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Little Thing She Does

He was sure that he had seen her before, but as Robb Stark stood in the courtyard in Winterfell, watching the young servant girl, he could not put his finger around why exactly she seemed so familiar. 

She had just started working at the castle a fortnight before, as Sansa informed. Her name was Ella, and she liked reading, animals and horseback riding. And Robb had fallen head-over-heels for her as soon as he had locked eyes with her. Which, of course, was problematic, considering that Robb was to marry a great lady. Not a servant girl.

Until one day, as he was on his way to take the horse to the stables after a ride with his brother, Jon, Ella walked over to him. Actually she was on her way to tend to the horse, but the pair was face to face for the first time.

Ella, of course, had also noticed the heir to Winterfell many times. He was very handsome, and all the servant girls wanted to have a chance to spend time with him, which none of them ever did. Which was why Ella had never expected to actually encounter the young man.

"Apologies, my lord", she said as she took the reins. "I'm supposed to take him to the stables."

Robb smiled at her, nodding. "It's not a problem at all. Would you mind if I accompanied you?"

Ella watched him in confusion, but shook her head with a smile. 

"Your name is Ella, isn't it?" Robb asked as they walked, trying very hard not to stare at the beautiful girl for too long.

"Yes, my lord", Ella said with a smile, startled that he even knew.

"Call me Robb", somehow Robb could feel his parents' eyes on him as they crossed the courtyard, and very well, as he looked up, he saw Ned and Catelyn Stark standing on the balcony, looking at him in confusion. But Robb ignored them, focusing only on the girl.

"Robb", Ella repeated, smiling. "It's a very nice name. Were you named after the king?"

"Yes", Robb said, trying to find a way to say something to impress her. "Forgive me, but... have we met before?" he frowned.

"We have", Ella admitted, looking up at Robb as they entered the stables. "That one time you and your half-brother Jon rode into Winter's Town, you passed me in the town square. I'm not surprised you don't remember, it was only for a second."

"Then why do you remember?" Robb smiled a bit as he watched Ella tie the horse to the pole before turning back to look at him.

"Why do you think, my lord?" she asked with a smile on her face that simply took Robb's breath away. He tried to find the right words, but all he could come up was what his heart desired the most:

"May I see you again?"

Ella knew it was a bad idea just as much as Robb did, but he had only asked for her permission, after all. "You may", she said. 

And with that she watched the young heir give her one last smile before heading out of the stables.


End file.
